1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air purification units for air conditioning systems and more particularly pertains to a new air purification system for a central air conditioning unit for effectively purifying air for central air conditioning systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air purification units for air conditioning systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, air purification units for air conditioning systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,036,755; 5,215,560; 6,000,557; 3,672,126; 5,509,946; and 5,389,120.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new air purification system for a central air conditioning unit, The prior art includes inventions having housings and a series of conduits and filters where air passes through.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new air purification system for a central air conditioning unit which has many of the advantages of the air purification units for air conditioning systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new air purification system for a central air conditioning unit which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art air purification units for air conditioning systems, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a pan member having bottom and side walls, and also having a plurality of ports being spaced about and being disposed through the bottom wall with the pan member being adapted to hold water and to be disposed in a duct for a central air conditioning system; and also includes a plurality of air intake members being disposed in the ports of the pan member; and further includes cap assemblies including a plurality of tubular cap members being spaced above and disposed about the air intake members. None of the prior art includes sleeves and tubular cap members to filter the air.
FIG. 1 is a side elevational view of a new air purification system for a central air conditioning unit according to the present invention.
FIG. 2 is a top plan view of the scoring system of the present invention.
FIG. 3 is a detailed cross-sectional view of a tubular cap member and a sleeve member of the present invention shown in use.
FIG. 4 is a side elevational view of the present invention shown in use.